Feel Alive
by Frozen-Passion
Summary: [Oneshot] “Love is just a hoax.” A small smile graced her lips she would make this man see love was real. [Axel x Yuffie]


**Feel Alive**

_Summary: One-shot "Love is just a hoax." A small smile graced her lips; she would make this man see love was real. Axel/Yuffie_

_**Dedicated**: Virulent09! She was the first one to write this pairing (or at least the first one I read). And __Vampire Spades__because she is the mastermind behind it all!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the game. I don't own the lyrics at the end (that is all The Spill Canvas.)_

* * *

He was absolutely gorgeous with long hair the color of the fire he controlled and eyes brighter than any malachite she had ever seen. He was tall and slender, not particularly handsome yet unnaturally gorgeous. Yuffie never was scared of doing anything. She had full confidence in herself and her social skills. Still she couldn't bring herself to approach him, the man that never seemed to notice her. 

In the space of two months he had not said one word to he; he hadn't even looked at her. Any other man and she would have introduced herself. He was different. He wasn't just some person to win over in one standing. She knew she would have to work to get into his good graces. She just couldn't bring herself to say hi. They always did say the first step was the hardest to make.

Still Yuffie couldn't help but feel inferior to the fire-wielding man. All she was was a simple goofy ninja. She loved the spotlight; he seemed to like solitude. They were two sides of two completely different coins. She knew their chances were limited but Yuffie was determined and she had never let anything stop her before. She had lost her home, her family and almost all her friends and still she overcame the odds. She was still living.

If she really wanted him, she would have to take a chance. She would have to put herself out there to be hurt. She was willing and utterly terrified. She would do anything just short of killing herself to just get him to notice her. So many times he had walked right by without even a glance at her as she stared openly at him. She really hated it; how candidly she admired him and how blind he was to it. She had one chance to get him to notice her and she would take it; she was just so frightened over messing it up. She had never wanted a man _so_ bad.

* * *

She didn't know what possessed her to do it. Hell, she still hadn't even said a word to him. He just looked so beautiful and she just had to kiss him. So that is exactly what she did. She walked over to him, determined to make him notice her. She just got up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. She most likely ruined it all; at the moment she could care less. 

She knew his eyes were most likely wide with surprise. To her shock he gave in and let her kiss him. He didn't actually respond for a good many seconds. When he finally did Yuffie was simply **elated**. She had her fingers in his gorgeous hair and his hands were pressed against her cheeks, cool against the heat of her skin. It was simply, utterly _amazing_. She couldn't believe what she was doing. She was actually kissing Axel, the man who never looked at her. Yuffie was lost in her euphoria.

If this were heaven then she wouldn't be sad to die; if this were hell she would go willingly. She felt like she was flying with the wind in her face. She was dancing out in the rain. She was burning in water and drowning in fire. She felt every clichéd expression they ever used in those silly romance novels. Her heart thudded rapidly against her ribs; her feet weren't touching the ground.

She simply **f _e_ l t** _a l i **v** e_.

Then she pulled away.

"Love is just a hoax." She felt him brush her coal-colored hair from her face with his free hand, keeping the other firmly wrapped around her back. She met his eyes, not surprised in the least that they were even more beautiful up close. A small smile graced her lips; she would make this man see love was real.

"Then let's make it our lie."

* * *

**_Heaven's not a place that you go when you die  
It's that moment in life when you actually feel alive  
So live for the moment  
And take this advice, live by every word  
Love is just a hoax so forget anything that you have heard  
And live for the moment now_**

* * *

_KH2 IS OUT!_

_I can't get it for another two days._

_Pouts._

_Oh well... moving on._

_You guys know the routine._

_Tell me what you think._

_LOVE LOVE_

_-Frozen-Passion-_

_P.S. Go read Virulent09's Axel/Yuffie. It is millions times better... ADDITION: 4/3- _Vampire Spadeshas a Axel/Yuffie up now so I comand you to check it out!


End file.
